1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection support technique for components of a golf club such as a head and a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a growing trend among golfers to desire golf clubs more fitting to themselves. Particularly growing is the tendency to want components such as a head and a shaft fitting to the individuals on a component basis. To meet this requirement, for example, methods of recommending a head or a shaft based on a test shot result have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2012-16582 and 2012-95850).
There exist many types of components circulating in the market, and a plurality of types of indices are used to evaluate their characteristics. Hence, a method capable of efficiently recommending a component fitting to a golfer is demanded.